A Fox's Love
by Zagger the Bloody Angel
Summary: After becoming depressed, Kyuubi will prove to him he is loved by any means necessary. Naruto/Kyuubi, Lemons.


**A/N:** Okay, everyone that can read the title and who the two main characters probably has already figured out the pairing of this story. Yes, it will be a Naruto/Kyuubi story and there will be some... scenes between them. This is not a dark story, so those who normally read my stories for their darkness will be disappointed. Sure, there will be dark acts but that is expected as ninja do live pretty dark lives.

**There is explicit sexual content in this chapter so those who do not wish to read, avoid this chapter.**

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what had happened today. First, he woke up late for class and almost was kicked out of the most important day in his life. The day he would finally become a gennin. Then by luck have it he was allowed to stay in class, but had failed the test and wasn't allowed to become a shinobi for the third time in his life. Afterwards on his swing, he had to listen how everyone was so happy about passing while making fun of him for not doing so. Mizuki then came and gave him a way out and believing he was telling the truth, did as he said. So after stealing the Forbidden scroll and learning the first jutsu on it, he expected Mizuki to pass him but something unbelievable happened.

He finally learned why he was hated so much as Mizuki told him. In fear, he tried to run away but with a few words from his other sensei, Iruka, he found true strength and confronted Mizuki for trying to kill his friend. Creating a clearing full of Kage Bunshin, he managed to defeat the unsuspecting chunin and now he found himself a gennin as Iruka gave him his head band and told him he was officially a gennin. Now he was finally in the Hokage's office as Iruka explained to the Sandaime what exactly happened. While he would like to be the one telling the old man what happened, he realized he was still in trouble for falling for such an easy trick and didn't want to make it worse on himself.

As Iruka finished telling Sarutobi everything, the old man looked at Naruto with much worry on his face. As Naruto saw this, he began to worry himself, wondering what was up. "Naruto... I'm sorry for not telling you about the fox. I was given strict orders the day it happened not to do so by the Yondaime himself until you were a ninja of this village. Both he and I believed that until you could prove that you could handle such information that telling you would hurt you more then help. Naruto, I don't want you to think I am holding back information from you to hurt you. I am holding it for your own protection."

Soon as he heard this, Naruto's eyes dimmed as he knew the old man was holding more back. "There is more then just Kyuubi you are hiding from me isn't there? You know who my parents are, don't you. I can understand to a point for not telling me about the fox as you were requested not to tell me by my idol, but after all the hatred, all the looks and everything else that has happened, why didn't you at least hint to me it wasn't something I or whoever my parents were? At least then I wouldn't have been wondering why I wasn't liked by mostly everyone within this village."

Sarutobi's face dropped at each of Naruto's word. The young boy's voice of disappointment in him wasn't helping as he always saw the boy as his son and not like a grandson as many others thought. He was tempted to tell him right then and there the rest of the secrets he was keeping from him, but once again the promise to his successor and predecessor held him back. Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi took a deep breath and closed his eyes before opening them again and looking at Naruto sorrowfully. "Naruto, I do know who your parents are but I have only just found out. I would love to tell you, but if it were to be announced your life would be in further danger. You must believe Naruto, I truly want to tell you, but I cannot as it is not my decision to tell you. It is one person's and that person's alone and as much as I want to force them to say, it would only hurt you more in the end."

Frowning as he heard this, Iruka had to wonder who Naruto's parents could be if they had to be kept under wraps. It also raised a point that someone had more power in this then he did or the Yondaime had appointed someone else to be the one to tell Naruto. It also could be both and the one that knew of the information had told the Sandaime recently and was told not to tell Naruto. His frown grew at this as he looked over at Naruto and began to dislike whoever it was withholding the information the boy needed so desperately. Before he could continue further in his thoughts, Naruto looked at the Hokage with tears in his eyes before running out of the room. Iruka would have chased after him, but Sarutobi's voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "Iruka don't... Naruto needs this time to himself. I will have eyes on him to make sure he doesn't try to leave the village, even though he already has the law backing his side if he does."

Stopping as he heard this, Iruka turned to the Sandaime with an odd expression on his face. He didn't like the fact that the third had admitted that Naruto had every right to leave the village as that meant there was more to it then what it first seem. "Hokage-sama, what do you mean by that? A shinobi of Konoha is considered a nukenin if they run from their village and is to be hunted down and returned or if deemed by the circumstances, killed."

The Sandaime sighed before nodding at Iruka. "That is true, but when the lord of another land has granted rogue ninja amnesty, there is nothing we can do." Iruka's eyes widened hearing this as he looked at Sarutobi in shock as the old man continued. "You see, Naruto's mother was the daughter of the Whirlpool Lord and soon as he heard about Naruto's treatment early in his life, he demanded that his grandson to be brought to Uzi no Kuni. The problem lied in that Naruto wanted to become a shinobi and as you know you have to be a resident of the land to become a ninja. The Whirlpool has no such village and there for could not give Naruto what he wanted. Having Naruto tell him personally that he wanted to become a shinobi forced him to cave in but under some restrictions."

Seeing the Sandaime stop talking and wasn't going to continue, Iruka looked at him for a moment in confusion. "What restrictions?"

"I'm sorry Iruka, but I cannot tell you of them as you are not immediate family." Sarutobi said in a sorrow tone as he closed his eyes. "Besides, I've already told you too much. You are under no circumstance to tell Naruto what I have told you. He will find out soon enough... I just hope it will be far more pleasant then what I predict."

Iruka sighed as he nodded in agreement knowing there would be swift punishment if he told the young boy. Just as he was about to walk out of the room, the old man spoke once more. "As for your team placements, I've decided to switch things up because of this change of events. Naruto will need a teacher that will focus on him as individual along with teaching him the importance of team value. I know you were planning on putting him in the absent slot for team seven, but unfortunately the jounin I placed on that team will focus mostly on team work and to train Sasuke once he activated his Sharingan."

Looking at the Sandaime in confusion once more, he slowly sat in the seat in front of his desk. "What do you have in mind Hokage-sama? I can't place him on Kurenai's team as she requested Hinata and a tracking team. I wouldn't really suggest Asuma as he really won't give much time to any of the students that are placed on his team other then really Shikamaru as the two are very much alike. Other then those two, I don't see any of the other senseis passing their teams."

Taking out his pipe and lighting it, Sarutobi took a small puff of it before looking out the window. "I wasn't thinking of putting him on a new team. I want him on a preexisting team. The only team to pass from last year to be more specific." He had Iruka's attention instantly and just as the dolphin was about to speak, he beat him to it. "Yes, I want to place him on Gai's team as Gai is the only one that will train his entire team fairly. While he shows favoritism to Lee because of his disability, he gives Tenten just as much help. Neji is the problem as he refuses to work as a team and even to take his advice. Gai has asked him to be transferred many times and I just haven't found someone that could match what his team needs until now. Naruto is what they need. And Neji needs to learn to act like he has a team, so what better way to make him do so then putting him under a jounin sensei that stresses that beyond all else and will have no problem in putting him in his place."

Seeing his point, Iruka had to agree with it. That was indeed Neji's problem and if he believed he was correct about team seven's jounin sensei, he would indeed put him in his place. But as for Naruto being a perfect fit for Gai's team, he wasn't as sure. "Are you so sure about that Hokage-sama? I know Neji needs discipline, but I don't think Naruto is cut out for such a position."

Sarutobi chuckled at the chunin teacher and shook his head as he took another puff of his pipe. "Trust me Iruka, he is. You don't know how truly strong Naruto can become with the right tutelage and I believe Gai can get him off in the right direction. Naruto already has shown he can have unsurpassable abilities in ninjutsu, but he needs to better rounded. Gai will help with that. Now, any more questions about my decision Iruka-kun?"

Having witnessed what Naruto had done with his Kage Bunshin earlier in the night, Iruka shook his head. He was right about that, if trained properly Naruto could become one of the best ninjutsu users ever and add in a well balanced taijutsu into it he would be a monster. And with that monster training him, good God he couldn't even imagine it. He just hoped that Naruto wasn't wearing Gai's spandex and leg warmers by the end of the day. If he was, he would find the man and off him himself. Turning Lee into a miniature version of him was bad enough.

* * *

Naruto had arrived at his apartment with tears streaming from his eyes. While he knew the old truly wished to tell him about his parents, it hurt beyond anything else that he wouldn't give him a tiny bit of information on who they were. And to top it off he learned that everyone that hated him was because Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into him. Overall, it had been a very bad day for him. The only good thing to come out of it was that he became a shinobi of the village like he always wanted to be. But right now, he could care less about that as he rushed to his bedroom and jumped onto his bed. Shoving his head into his pillow so others couldn't hear him, he began to cry. He hadn't done so in years, but he found this day to be reason enough. All his unshed tears from the years of without crying began to stream from his eyes.

From within him, two red eyes opened with a dark cage and looked at some of the water that was draining from its prison. A sad smile appeared on the creatures face as it saw this. Tapping the water in front of it with its paw, the image turned into Naruto's memories and it watch with interest before frowning as it came to an end. It knew of its vessel's life and was very displeased with it so far. There was almost no hope for escape, it knew that very well. But there was one, but its fate would still be sealed to the boys. But having watched the boy's memories, it could say without a doubt it wouldn't have a problem with it. So pushing its chakra out of the cage, the fox began to work on its plan for escape. It had to thank the Yondaime for that design in the seal as he had foreseen the boy's life would not have been very good. After all, they both were desperate to find what their hearts sought.

As he cried on his bed, he felt his stomach begin to heat up but paid no heed to it. It just was probably the fox trying to escape its prison, not that it could. He had already been informed about that by Iruka before they reached the Hokage's Tower. Holding the pillow closer to his face, he didn't notice that there was red chakra seeping from his stomach and onto the floor, forming a human shape. Before long, his stomach stopped burning, not that he cared as he was to busy releasing all the pain he held within him. He stopped as he felt someone wrap their arms around his rib cage and rub against his back. He was about to struggle and fight back when he heard a soothing female voice that wasn't too much older then he was. "It's okay Naruto. Just let it all out. It will all be alright."

For some reason, the girl's voice comforted him as his tears quickly began to slowly dry up. After they had all but dried from his eyes, he slowly turned around in the girls grip to see what seemed to be a fifteen year old red haired girl in front of him with three whisker marks on her cheeks, just like his except a little thicker and longer. Her crimson eyes were brighter then her shoulder blade length hair and looked at him with such intensity that it was unnerving. He would have looked down to have checked her out, but he began to blush madly as she was wearing no clothing whatsoever. Before he could ask who she was, what she was doing there and why she was naked, she leaned into him and kissed him deeply.

He was taken aback by this and was unsure what to do as apparently this girl was trying to make out with him. While he was lonely and everything, he still liked Sakura-chan and hoped that someday that he could kiss her like she was kissing him. Wait, why was she kissing him? As far as he knew ever young girl in Konoha chased after Sasuke, so why was this girl in his apartment, stark naked and kissing him? It just didn't make any sense unless she wanted something from him. He mentally snarled at this thinking the girl might know of the fox and was just doing it say she did whatever to a demon and got away with it. Just as he was about to push her off, the girl broke the kiss and panted lightly as she looked at Naruto, hearing all of his thoughts. "Now now Naruto. I'm not here to be anything like those shallow girls. I'm here to show you are truly loved!"

As soon as she finished, she began kissing him once more and darted her tongue into his mouth as he wasn't taking the innovative. She moaned softly as he began to slowly kiss her back and began to rub her body against his as her hands made it to his face and stroked his whisker marks. She smirked at this knowing exactly what it would do in a moment with rising tension, but she would be damned it she wasn't staying in control of the situation. Just as she expected, Naruto tried to flip them so he was on top but she easily kept him pinned with one arm his shoulder as her other unzipped his jacket. Once she succeeded, she pulled it off before slipping his shirt over his head after breaking their kiss and continuing.

Naruto didn't like the idea that he was on the bottom here and had on multiple occasions tried to flip them but had failed each time as the girl kept him firmly pinned underneath her. He could hear a part of himself telling him to stop, but it was as if he was acting out of instinct after she began stroking his whisker marks. He felt her hands gripping at his waistband and a small part of his rationality came back only to recede again as her hands reached in and began to stroke him through his boxers.

He tried to flip them over once more, but once more she kept him pinned as she broke the kiss before pulling his pants and boxers down enough to reveal his relatively large size for his age. Her body began to warm up at the thought of what she was about to do as she slid her hips to his pelvis and his manhood rubbed against her womanhood. She gasped with him at the feeling before looking down as she sat up on top of him. She knew he was being overcome by lust, but she could still see in his eyes that he truly wanted this. No, he didn't want this, he needed this. Just as she did. Taking a deep breath as she gripped his pulsating member and raised it to her wettening entrance before slowly sliding it in. Both gasped loudly at the feeling as he slid into her until he was hilted within her. Panting at the feeling as her inner walls adjusted to him, she smiled as she moved her hands down to his stomach. "Now my Naruto, enjoy my gift for not being here for you!"

As she finished, she began to grind her hips against his as she slowly sliding on his pulsating shaft. He gasped loudly at the feeling as he continued to try to flip them so she would be on the bottom as his instincts told him to get on top of her. But the red hair girl was not allowing that as she kept him tightly pinned to the bed as she rode him fiercer then before. Not being able to change their positions, he slowly gave in and allowed her to ride him as his hands gripped her thighs and began to buck his hips into her.

She gasped in surprise not expecting this. Then again, he was trying to find any way he could to give it to her so she really couldn't complain. It was making her feel better that her partner was willing as she moaned softly. She could tell there were people outside the apartment, so she quickly used a privacy seal to keep anyone from hearing what was going on as she didn't want them to know she was free. Not losing a beat, she quickened her pace as her hips grinded against his and his member slowly got deeper and deeper into her. As she drove him into her deeper thanks to his thrusting, her moaning surprisingly became softer as her eyes slowly began to daze over from the pleasure.

Naruto groaned as he slowly began to feel pressure within his lower region. He was unsure what it was as he had never experienced this before. But looking up at the red head as she fiercely rode him, he could help but feel content. The way her body seemed to glisten in the light as her hair glowed like fire in the dark room. Her crimson eyes burned with passion as she looked down at him as her soft, nearly silent moans reached his ears. Feeling the feeling intensify more then before, his groaning became loader then before as she impaled herself onto him harder before as if wanting something. While he was confused as to what it was, his body knew exactly what she wanted and began to drive himself into her harder then before.

Gasping at the pace he was going, she looked down at him as she could feel her release was only seconds away. Knowing that his wasn't very far off as she could feel his shaft beginning to harden within her, she grinded her hips wildly against his. With one more drive, she couldn't handle it as her body shook as her orgasm hit her. Even still she continued grinding against him as she threw her head back and screamed silently as she felt him explode within her, his viscid fluid sticking to her walls as it came in bunches unlike other guy could. As it was still erupting within her, she fell onto Naruto as her body shook from the bliss it was in.

Soon as both of their climaxes subsided, Naruto looked up at the girl that laid on top of him as his clouded eyes became focused. Having felt what happened, he knew what happened even with his limited knowledge. He had just had sex with this red haired beauty, who rolled off him and to his side smiling softly at him. But exactly who was this and why did she do that with him? Turning to her and smiling lightly back, he gently moved in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Thank you... But who are you and why did you do that for me?"

Looking over at him, she frowned lightly as she didn't want to tell him who she was just yet. Sure she would tell him but if he learned now he would freak out. Then again he would freak out later down the road if she didn't tell him. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on his chest before opening them and looking him in the eyes. "Promise me you won't freak out and let me explain before doing so if you wish?"

He blinked at what she said. _'Why does she think I'll freak out when she tells me her name? Is it because she's someone bad or something she did before? I doubt her reason for doing so is shallow as she seems nice enough, so I'll trust her.' _Looking at her and bringing his hand to her waist, he smiled brightly at her and nodded. "I won't freak out, I promise. Now please tell me."

Smiling as she heard him promise, she nodded. Naruto did not break promises and would go to extraordinary lengths to hold a promise he kept. She knew that from watching him throughout his entire life being unable to do anything. Taking a deep breath, she looked into his electric blues with her dark crimsons. "Alright my Naruto. My name is..." She closed her eyes not wanting to see the fear and shock in his eyes when she said who she was. "Kyuubi. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, the demon that was sealed within your gut until tonight."

She winced as she felt him jerk away from her as fear began to roll off him in waves. He was panicking and she did not want that. Luckily her privacy seal cordoned off all the exits in the room until she was finished. Feeling him jump off the bed, she quickly sat up onto her knees as she placed her hands into her lap. Opening her eyes, she noticed Naruto backed into the corner and sighed as she looked over them. "Naruto... Calm down and let me explain please. Once I do, then you can run off and tell the rest of the world if you wished. Then they would come here and kill me for crimes that I alone cannot be accounted for. ...And there is no reason to fear me any longer."

Naruto stopped trembling as Kyuubi spoke this time. He had made a promise to listen her out and even if he was afraid of what she could do to him, he would do so. Plus something had to be up. Why would the fox demon sleep with him if she could do anything she wanted to him? So something had to be up, especially when she said... "Wait, what do you mean crimes that you can't entirely be accounted? And why shouldn't I fear you?! You almost destroyed Konoha twelve years ago!"

Sighing lightly as she expected this, she looked over at him. She saw the fear was still in his eyes, but the strength that the boy had developed over the years was surfacing. She smiled lightly at this before quickly covering it up as she still had to explain herself. Closing her eyes tightly, she skimmed over her memories of everything that had happened over the years. "Before I get to your questions, I must tell you of Konoha's and my past."

"Almost a hundred years, the clan was had wrapped up and Konoha was founded by the Senju and the Uchiha clans. The two clans were rivals and almost agreed on nothing except who the first Hokage of their village was. Instead of choosing Madara, the leader of the Uchiha clan at the time, they chose the elder Senju brother. The problem was Madara was betrayed by his clan as they had said before they would elect him. They did not follow through and when the Shodaime named the next Hokage ten years later, he named his brother. Madara did not like this and abandoned the village and came to my den where he used the power of his eyes to tame and control me. The very next day, he used me to fight the Shodaime and to my luck, the Shodaime could tame me as well and one the battle only to die a year later at his hands during the First Shinobi War."

"Afterwards Konoha went onto its own business as I went back to my den in peace. But it was not to be, Madara continued coming around and used me for his bidding. I destroyed countless villages and ended many lives, all against my will. While I have great power, I did not wish to use it the way he was forcing me to. To my luck, the Sandaime Hokage knew of this and one day secretly moved me to a new location so I could not be tracked. He knew Madara was still alive and did not want him to find me as his next target was Konoha having seen my full power at display after crushing both Gobi and Nibi with little trouble. In return for him hiding me from that man, I gave him a summoning contract I collected over my many years of life. For the next forty years I lived in peace without anyone bothering me."

Taking a deep breath as the story was quite long; she looked over at Naruto before continuing. "But it was not meant to be forever. I should have known he would find me again. I don't understand how he had lived for so long, but he had and he found me once more. Madara found me and used his power to control me and had me attack this village. The Sandaime knew what happened and tried everything in his power to calm me, but he couldn't. Then the blonde haired man came and he tried to convince him to let him have more time, but it was for naught and the new Hokage had used his own life to seal me into your belly."

"I knew it was my punishment for the wrongs I have ran away from for so long, but I had changed and repented for them many times over. But with the sealing, I knew he could no longer come after me. I felt safe... But that soon changed as I watched you throughout your life. I felt horrible about what the villagers and even shinobi of this village did to you. It was dreadful to watch and I wished there was anything I could do for you as I felt this was my fault. Even still... you persevered through tasks that would have driven any other person to insanity. You shrugged off their hatred even though every stare hurt worse then any beating they gave you. As I watched you succeed where many others like you have failed before, I felt... like I cared for you. For a while I wanted to say that it was a motherly feeling... but it wasn't."

"Over the years of watching you... I fell in love with everything you are. You remind me of so much of what I was looking for in a mate. Someone that can roll with the good times but doesn't crumble during the bad. Someone that cares unending and would go to the ends of the world for someone that sees you as... you. Someone that fights for what they believe in and doesn't give in when everything isn't going your way. Someone that would smile even if you felt like crying. And finally, someone that would show that he loves his partner every single day he could." Kyuubi finished there as she closed her eyes and undid the privacy seal around them. "That's all I have to say... If you wish for me to leave or give me to the Hokage for execution, I'll understand."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi in shock as everything she said absorbed into his mind. He slightly wished that he had paid more attention to history in class as some of this was way over his head, but he got the gist of it. Kyuubi was innocent and if what she was saying was true the old man could prove it by backing up her story from the part he was involved. But that wasn't why he was in shock as he could prove that in the morning. He was in shock because she said she was in love with him. Truly in love with him and only him.

All he wanted was to have someone love him back and she said she did. The question was did he really want her. It seemed she was telling the truth; it was just hard to believe as foxes were suppose to be tricksters. Her eyes were quite difficult to read as there was too many conflicting emotions to get an accurate read on. But the one thing he did catch in her voice at the end was that she was ready for it all to end. He knew how that felt as at times he wished for nothing else to escape the pain he went through every day. But before he could jump to any conclusions, she hadn't answered his other question. "It's okay... I think I understand, but I want you to prove it is tomorrow by seeing the old man with me. After that, I will believe you. But before that, I want to know why you said you are no longer a threat."

Kyuubi looked up at Naruto with a single tear in her eye before nodding at his request. She was just grateful that he hadn't sent her away. "In order to free myself, I sacrifice all my power and left it within your seal so I could have a chance to be with you... Whenever you would call upon me in the future if this hadn't have happened you will gain that chakra permanently. Thankfully I put a limiter on you so it won't kill you if you try to take too much. The only side effect from me escaping as that some of my chakra has already seeped into your system and as a result you are a little faster and stronger then before."

His eyes widened hearing this. The great demon that nearly destroyed their village twelve years ago gave up her power for freedom just to be with him. While it was flattering, it was also insane as wouldn't that make him a demon. As if answering his question, Kyuubi shook her head. "No, you are still human; you will just have my chakra. I kept my status as a fox demon with all my abilities not related to my chakra along with some of my strength."

Nodding at her lightly glad that he wouldn't become a hundred meter tall fox, Naruto sighed in relief before looking over at the fox once more. He was still in a state of shock that she had came out and said she loved him. While it was nice that someone actually cared for him in that way, but could he honestly love her back. He wasn't sure if he could, but if she cared for him the least he could do would be to see if they could work out. Sighing and taking a deep breath, he looked over at her. "That's good to know I won't become a demon... And you can stay here the night and afterwards if the old man backs up the part of your story he was involved."

Another tear fell from her eyes as she nodded as she looked at his form. She was thankful once again that she could stay with him as she knew the old man would back up her story unless he forgot what happened over forty years ago. "Thank you Naruto... I'll sleep on the couch..."

As she stood up and was getting ready to leave the room, Naruto looked at her naked form and was blushing a storm. Even if he had just made love with her, she still had a bomb shell body and he was still a boy at heart. But pushing that aside, he stood up and laid his hand on her shoulder as she was a half a foot taller then he was. "You don't have to... We can share the bed for now." Seeing Kyuubi looking at him in a raised eyebrow, Naruto frowned at her. "Not like that. While that was fun and all, it just doesn't feel right to let you sleep on the couch... I can't even sleep on the broken thing."

Understanding where he was coming from, Kyuubi smiled and nodded at the young blonde. "Thank you again."

"No problem." Naruto answered as he tightened his pants. He didn't want to make it seem like that was what he wanted.

Rolling her eyes at him, Kyuubi continued to smile lightly as she walked over to the bed besides him before slipping under the covers. She was quite tired even though she spent half her time within Naruto asleep as there wasn't much to do within him. Sighing in content as she felt Naruto crawl in besides her, she rolled around and snuggled into him. She smiled as she felt him being unnerved slightly by her actions and shook her head as she closed her eyes. "Good night Naruto... _my young angel_." She finished in a low whisper so that he couldn't hear him as she slowly began to drift to sleep as she was comfortable against him.

Naruto however did hear her, but said nothing as she snuggled further into him. Did she really think of him to be an angel to her? But why would she believe him to be such? Did his life truly affect the great demon that much? Looking down at her and hearing her beginning to snore under her breath, he wasn't sure what to think. Everything had to be sprung forth on him in this small time span. For now, he would go with this until he had more answers. But until then, he would enjoy life as he had done in the path. And Kyuubi's mumbling under her breath about _her Naruto_ made him silently laugh himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N2:** Well, there is the first chapter of A Fox's Love. If it seems kind of rushed, well that's just what the majority of my work looks like. Anyways, if you have any questions leave a review for me. Same if you liked the story or have any non flaming criticism about the story. Peace out.


End file.
